PokeJourney Episode 1 World of Self Destruction
by Wolfscopez
Summary: /OLD, NO LONGER NEEEDED/


NOTE THIS Aaron has nothing to do with the Elite four Aaron and is only a OC

In a city in america there was a city renowned for one of the most famous pokemon in history, it was a Furret its name was "Aether" People came from far around just to gaze upon the Golden statue, although there was a young teenager who was the most interested. he came to the statue every day, he stayed till midnight admiring the statue. His name was "Aaron" And he was raised arounds Furrets, because his mother died from a tragic accident in a Pokemon Ranger mission. His father was too busy in the business world and never knew of the occasion till two years later. In the mean time He was given to his Grandfather and Grandmother who were nuts about Furrets. The Furrets looked at the boy who was a bit startled by seeing the large Furry pokemon, One approached him and nuzzled him friendly. He responded by stroking the head of the Furret. After that, he knew he was destined to have a furret as a pet. But alas one year passed from that and his Grandfather and Grandmother died from old age. Aaron Wanted the Furrets. But his father did not want Pokemon. He hated pokemon and thought they shoud be wiped from the face of the earth, his grandparents Furrets were going to be released in a hour "Should I go and rescue them, if I get caught I can be fined for attempting to steal police property if I don't, well then I might not see them ever again, and im not going to let that happen"Aaron whispered to his self, he gazed up at the Golden Furret statue. He heard a Furret cry, he shaked his head. He heard it again, but this time it was louder, he looked around and saw nothing except people walking through the park he was sitting in. he began to think he was going crazy till he felt something soft charge at his chest, he fell off the bench. Aaron rubbed his head and began to look up, he saw a Furret, he pinched his self. He felt the sharp pain of the pinch and realised this wasnt a dream. He heard the Furret's deep breathing "Furr...eetttt..." it gently rasped. It fainted on his chest "Oh Gosh, I better take this to a Pokemon center!"he said cradling the Furret in his hands, he ran to the Pokemon center. Aaron was unaware of the origin of the Furret but he was going to find out soon. A Shady man walked up to the bench that Aaron was sitting on. "It was here, I can smell it..."The man said, He was wearing a sort of detective coat, he dissapeared in a flash. "Hello Nurse Joy I have this pokemon that I found, it fainted on me"Aaron said looking at the Furret, He was worried if the thing would pull through. "Just sit down there while I heal it...Aaron sat there for 10 minutes, he completely forgot about his Grandparents Furrets "There your Furret is all fixed up"Nurse Joy said walking out with a Furret on pursuit walking beside the Nurse. "FURRET!"The Furret Cried enthusiastically at Aaron and made him fall over, the Furret Nuzzled Aaron. "Looks like that Furret likes you"Nurse joy said with a cheerful smile on "I have to go now, thank you Nurse joy"Aaron said walking out the door, he began to run to the forest, the Furret Pursuing him.

The Shady man appeared again walking into the Pokecenter "Did you see a boy about this height with a Furret"The man Explained to Nurse Joy "Why should I tell you information like that?"Nurse Joy said Suspicious of the shady man "Never mind"He said walking out turning the same way Aaron went

In the Evergrove Forest Aaron was looking at a Van, he looked at his new partner, it looked back. Aaron returned to looking at the van, there was two Police officers, they were leaning against the wan. They were smokers and the air around them was horrid to smell, Aaron Blocked his nose by shoving a ball shaped flower into his nose, his furret Coughed a little from the overwhelming smoke. The Police officers froze and squinted in the direction of the bush Aaron was spying from, they looked for a minute, then shrugged and went back to Smoking there Cigarettes. They started talking "So these Pokemon are not going to be released?"One of them said, the other elbowed the one who spoke "Keep quiet, you never know if we are being eavesdropped"He whispered, Then Aaron retreated out of the bush a few meters away from the Police Van "Then if they are not going to be released, they will be...Killed"Aaron said horrified of what was going to happen to the Furrets. If pokemon were not released then they were vaporized inside their pokeball. Professors disliked this method all across the world, but the professors did not have full control about Pokemon rights, only the government did, and in order to speak to the president you needed to be more high ranked than Professor, you had to be a Professor Master. Unfortunately there was only one in the whole history of the world that esteemed that rank. Unfortunately he disappeared a day after the Pokemon Vaporizer was released. No one knows if he died or he is in hiding. "Shall we do it, i'm getting bored waiting here" the lower ranked guard said pushing his cigarette onto a tree trunk. "Yeah, okay"He said Reaching into the van, a aluminium table extended out of the trunk of the van, it had the same mechanism as a pokeball transferer. Except instead of the traditional Transbeam lazer, it was replaced with a purple lazer. Then out of the middle of nowhere a female pushed Aaron out of the bush he was looking from. The Police officers looked at the two. "Hey you, what are you doing snooping around Confidential Police Activity!"They shouted at Aaron and the girl. "Rachelle what are you doing here?"Aaron looked at the Girl, she was practically a teenager, Aaron was a year older than her, Aaron was 16. "I heard the news and I wanted to help"Rachelle said grabbing out a Pokeball. "How about dealing with this the old style way...FURRET LETS SHOW THEM! The Furret looked fierce and had a look that even criminals could flinch from. "Very well then, Emboar GO, Use Flamethrower on that furret!"The Higher ranked police officer said, Rachelle was busy with the lower ranked Guard. "Dodge it and use Hyper voice!"Aaron said, the Furret's ears lowered, it then let out a deafening shriek, the Emboar covered its ears, it was dazed like Aaron planned. "Now Furret use Slam!"He said, the Furret Lifted its tail and a aura of white surrounded its tail, "this was not any Slam, it was a Super effective one if it hit, but how" Aaron thought inside his head. Suddenly the Furret began to emanate with a Blinding light, then it turned to Yellow. And the Furrets tail Slammed onto the Emboar, the Emboar immediately fell down with a huge thud. "Whaa, but thats impossible!"The police officer said in shock. Rachelle won against the other Officer. Fine take your Darn Pokemon before I call the Backup units on you. He grabbed the Pokeballs. They Disintegrated in his palms. "We were not going to let you get them that easily, because we aren't the police, we are team rocket "No wonder why you picked such stupid moves"Aaron joked in the situation. "You don't seem to care about what situation you are in..."The Rocketer said. Smoke came out of the middle of nowhere, and 30 Rocketers Came out "Now give up your little quest before you get in a load of Crap you don't want to get into"The Rocketer said. Aaron didn't know what to do, the Rocketer smiled and let out a laugh "Good choice, now scammer along while I vaporize these balls. The Furret looked at the Rocketer "Aww is the little Furret trying to be brave"The rocketer said. This made the Furret angry. It began to start a Hyper voice "Screech all you want in this dome, Kadabra dome that Furret. It created a force field around the furret. The Furret was glowing again. But this time it was even more intense. "Furret?"Aaron said looking at the Aura glowing intensely. It began to glow even brighter. Then the force field broke. And out came a Shriek so Loud & Painful that everyone fainted and went into a 10 minute coma. "!"The Furret Shrieked so loudly some of the trees began to lose branches. Aaron was unaffected by this, he didnt know why. He walked up to the Furret "Calm down Furret im okay"He said to the Furret, it stopped its rage and began to cool down. Rachelle layed on the floor fainted. Furret picked up the Teenager and Aaron walked over to the Rocketer, he had two pokeballs in a bag compartment, he threw them onto the ground, inside them were two Furrets. The Furret leaped onto Aaron. "Hey Whisker, hey Marshmallow!"Aaron said looking at the Furret's they Nudged him. "Okay you have to go back into your Pokeballs okay?"Aaron said. They Nodded, he grabbed out two Pokeballs, they went into their pokeballs. Aaron walked back to town. The Furret placed her onto a bench "Ughh what happened?"She said confused, she looked like she took laughing gas "Don't worry, I know what to do"The Furret said, Aaron understood all of what he was saying, but other people just heard "Furret furr et" Furret Used a very gentle hyper voice, Rachelle Darted from the bench "WHO ARE YOU...oh its you Aaron, what happened back then?"Rachelle said rubbing her forehead. "I Can hear this ringing sound in my ear"She said Complaining, she stuck her finger into her ear. "Its just a side effect"The furret said, again Aaron only understood what he was actually saying "The Furret said it was a side effect"Aaron said. "Oh really, and can you tell me what my Minchinno is saying?"Rachelle said throwing a Pokeball onto the floor. A Minchinno Formed out of the Red Aura from the ball. "Min Min Minchinno!"The Minchinno Spoke, Aaron did not understand. "Sorry I guess it works on Furret's" Aaron said to Rachelle. "Oh well it was worth a try" Rachelle said. "Minchinno return"She said holding the Pokeball, she clicked the button and the Minchinno went into the ball. Aaron was dozy, but in the corner of his eye he saw a shadowy figure run into a Alley. "Rachelle follow me"Aaron said running towards the AlSley. He looked inside and saw a man with a Detective coat on "Hello"He said In a low pitch. "Who are you?"Aaron said. "What is 999000000+3945432312"The man said blurting out random numbers. "I Don't know"Aaron said, he tried to think about it, but it just made his head feel nauseated "Well if you want to know, im Detective Looker, Do you know that Furret you met at the Park..."Looker said Revealing himself "Yes?"Aaron said not caring of his identity. "Well it is a rare species of Furret which is too powerful...

(Chapter end...SUSPENSE!)


End file.
